Trois mois, deux semaines, quatre jours
by blOody-Dirk
Summary: OS - Lemon. "Il est ma pomme dans mon jardin d’Eden. Il est le fruit défendu et le serpent à la fois, le tentateur et la tentation en même temps. Comment pourrais-je combattre cela ?"...


**BonjOur à vOus chers lecteurs,**

**Etant clouée au fond de mon lit depuis maintenant cinq jours, voià ce que je fais lorsque je suis éveillée : j'écris.**

**Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un petit -enfin tout est relatif- One-Short, composé d'un mélange de romance et d'un soupçon de lemOn :p ...**

_**Disclaimer :** tout appartient bien évidemment à JK. Rowling**...**_

_**Rating :** M, lemon**.**_

_**Résumé :** Il est ma pomme dans mon jardin d'Eden. Il est le fruit défendu et le serpent à la fois, le tentateur et la tentation en même temps. Comment pourrais-je combattre cela ?_

**En espèrant qu'il sera tout à votre goût, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

_Aimer est un sentiment trop fort et trop douloureux pour que je m'y applique._

Voilà ce que je me répète inlassablement alors que je suis assise sur le carrelage glacé d'une des douches de la salle de bain des préfets-en-chef. L'eau froide que je fais couler depuis, au moins, dix bonnes minutes n'a eu aucun mal à se faufiler au travers du fin tissu de ma nuisette. Mais j'ai beau avoir froid, j'ai beau trembler de tous mes membres, j'ai beau claquer des dents à m'en faire mal, je ne suis pas prête à sortir de là. Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit tant que je ne serais pas parvenue à éteindre le feu qui brûle l'intérieur de mon être. A mon plus grand désespoir il ne semble cependant pas vouloir cesser, ou même ne serait-ce que diminuer. Je déteste ce sentiment qui me ronge de l'intérieur, depuis plusieurs mois à présent, et qui m'empêche même de dormir en créant des rêves plus vrais que nature à peine mes yeux se ferment-ils.

Je n'en peux plus. Toute cette histoire m'empoisonne l'existence et si ça continue ça va mal finir. Je ne suis plus capable de me concentrer sur rien. Plus capable de songer à autre chose qu'à cette obsession. Mes moindres pensées sont tournées vers cet être unique qui me fait chavirer comme nul autre auparavant. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux que penser à _lui._ Lui et son charme irrésistible. Lui et son regard glacial qui vous transperce lorsqu'il se pose sur vous. Lui et son sourire sarcastique si envoûtant. Lui et ce corps semblable à celui de l'homme parfait. Et ses mains… Ses mains qui me donnent tant de frissons lorsque je les observe bouger de façon si involontairement sensuelle, qu'il travaille, mange, s'entraîne, ou tout simplement qu'il les fasse glisser sur ma peau, le long de mon dos, de mes bras, de mes jambes, sur mon ventre, sur ma poitrine, à l'intérieur de moi… Rien que d'y penser me rend toute chose.

Je commence vraiment à être gelée. Mes ongles sont bleus et mes lèvres le sont sans doute aussi. J'ignore à présent depuis combien de temps je me trouve ici et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Toutes les nuits c'est la même chose. Lorsqu'il n'est pas à mes côtés, il apparaît dans mes rêves. Des rêves qui paraissent si vrais qu'ils en sont bouleversants. Et à chaque fois je me réveille au moment propice, comme si, même quand je suis endormie, il cherche à me faire languir de désir. Il me torture. Physiquement en me touchant. Mentalement par ces absences et ces mots tranchants comme la lame aiguisée d'un poignard.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que moi, Hermione Granger, soit dans un tel état pour un garçon. Surtout _ce_ garçon. Comme si la vie n'était pas suffisamment compliquée et vicieuse à elle seule. J'ai pourtant toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel, j'ai toujours eu les pieds sur terre, je n'ai jamais eu de grands idéaux sur les Hommes et l'Amour me concentrant depuis toujours sur mes études. Et voilà qu'à présent je ne cesse de me tourmenter l'esprit pour ce que je fuyais depuis si longtemps. A dire vrai, cela vous tombe dessus quand vous vous y attendez le moins. Je n'ai pas cherché ce qui se passe actuellement, cela m'est tombé dessus, tel la foudre qui s'abat en un point lors d'un orage et qui dévaste tout. Et c'est douloureux, plus douloureux que l'on n'ose l'imaginer lorsqu'on ne le vit pas.

Dans un brusque mouvement de colère je fais basculer ma tête en arrière avant de pousser un petit cri. Je me masse le crâne, essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

-Tu devrais éviter de te cogner la tête, je ne voudrais pas que cela affecte ton intelligence suprême…

Je sursaute brusquement.

Cette voix au timbre profond… Ce ton si sarcastique… Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux, et, de toute façon, je n'ai nullement besoin de le faire, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à mon niveau. Ses yeux étincelant d'un gris métallisé glacial me transpercent et je ne peux dévier mon regard, complètement hypnotisée, comme à chaque fois qu'il me dévisage.

Les gouttes d'eau qui se déversent toujours sur moi l'atteignent à son tour. Rapidement ses cheveux d'or foncent sous l'eau et son visage pâle se retrouve trempé. Il ne bouge plus, m'observe en silence, tel une statue. Je le trouve si magnifique en cet instant que j'en oublie presque de respirer et je peux même sentir mon cœur rater un battement. Cependant je ne dis mot et nous restons ainsi quelques minutes.

-Que fais-tu ? murmure-t-il subitement.

Il me faut un court instant pour analyser sa question et chercher une réponse qui peut paraître convenable sans trop en dévoiler pour autant. Je ne trouve rien.

-Tu m'attendais peut-être… reprend-t-il en comprenant que je ne sais quoi répondre.

-Je… Non !...

-Allons… ne mens pas, Hermione…

Je le vois se pencher vers moi et je ne trouve même pas la force de me retirer. Je sais ce qui va se passer et, une fois de plus, je sais pertinemment que je vais le regretter dans quelques heures.

Tandis que son visage se rapproche de plus en plus du mien, je sens son souffle chaud s'appesantir sur ma peau. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres, ses prunelles d'une froideur sans égales toujours fixées dans les miennes. Il attend. Comme à chaque fois, il veut que se soit moi qui ne puisse pas résister. Il sait qu'il est ma faiblesse et il en profite, jouant avec.

Mon sang cogne violement contre mes tempes, mon pouls s'accélère, ma respiration se fait brusque. Il est ma pomme dans mon jardin d'Eden. Il est le fruit défendu et le serpent à la fois, le tentateur et la tentation en même temps. Comment pourrais-je combattre cela ? Qui en aurait la force, le courage ?...

Perdant toutes raisons, ne songeant plus aux conséquences, mon visage parcourt les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. D'abord doucement, langoureusement, notre baiser se fait plus brusque en même temps qu'il s'approfondit brutalement. Ma tête se vide de toutes pensées, mes bras entourent son cou et je sens mon corps entier vibrer, irrémédiablement attiré par le sien. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, je me soulève et bascule en avant tandis qu'il me colle précipitamment contre lui. Tous mes sens sont aiguisés. Je ressens la moindre caresse comme la sensation d'un électrochoc, son odeur m'enivre tandis que mes lèvres quittent sa bouche pour aller picorer dans son cou, j'entends le silence alentour uniquement entrecoupé de nos respirations qui se font haletantes, je profite allégrement du goût sucré de sa peau tendre, je peux même distinguer ses contours à travers mes paupières closes. C'est tendre et violent à la fois, toute la passion qui nous anime se déchaînant sans notre accord préalable.

Lui à genoux, je me retrouve finalement sur ses cuisses, ma poitrine écrasée contre son torse si bien dessiné. Nos deux corps sont fermement collés, comme si ils cherchaient à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, à ne définitivement faire plus qu'un. Ses longs doigts fins et réchauffés par tant d'ardeur se glissent sous ma nuisette qu'il eut vite fait de me retirer et de balancer loin de nous. J'en fais de même avec sa chemise et alors que je commence à déboutonner son pantalon, un violent frisson me traverse de part en part. Sa bouche a trouvé le chemin qui menait à l'un de mes seins et il s'en occupe de façon si sensuelle que je me sens partir très rapidement. Quelques secondes à peine et je ne réponds plus de rien. S'appliquant à ses douces tortures, il me fait basculer en arrière et mon dos rencontre le sol tandis que lui s'allonge sur moi.

-_S'il te plaît_… je m'entends lui supplier subitement.

Enfin, je le sens daigner retirer son pantalon, puis nos derniers vêtements. D'une façon étrangement tendre il vérifie si je suis prête à le recevoir. Pour moi la question ne se pose même pas, je le suis depuis l'instant même où il a posé son regard d'acier sur moi. Me redressant je l'agrippe violement et ramène son visage à ma hauteur.

-_Cesse donc de me torturer_, je murmure d'une voix pleine de désirs et d'un ton légèrement agressif.

Il sourit, sarcastique, fier de lui. J'ai une fois de plus abdiqué. Mais je m'en préoccuperais plus tard, pour le moment je préfère me contenter d'admettre qu'il possède un certain pouvoir sur ma personne. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, il entre en moi. Brusquement, brutalement et, paradoxalement, tendrement, avec envie et plaisir. Mon dos se cambre instantanément, mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse envahir par le désir qui se consume lentement mais surement. Lascivement, il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient. L'expression « monter au septième ciel » est fausse, avec lui je le dépasse largement. Il m'entraîne au paradis de l'extase et la lassitude ne fait pas partie du jeu.

Il fait durer le plaisir et ce n'est qu'une fois sur que j'en ai pleinement profité qu'il s'arrête et se retire, avec une délicatesse des plus enivrantes. Exténué, il se laisse tomber sur moi. Sa tête reposant sur mon ventre, ses mains plaquées contre mon dos, je le sens partir dans les bras de Morphée. Comblée, je me laisse accueillir par cette dernière.

**oOo**

C'est le froid qui me réveille brutalement. Le froid et la sensation de mes muscles complètement engourdis. J'en suis sûre avant même d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger : je suis seule. Seule et nue sur le carrelage glacé. Lentement, je cligne des paupières et, une fois qu'elles sont entièrement ouvertes, je m'aperçois que j'avais bel et bien raison. Il ne reste que moi dans cette pièce. Je me redresse péniblement, attrape ma nuisette et ma culotte qui traînent un peu plus loin pour les enfiler prestement avant de sortir de la salle de bain des préfets-en-chef. Je me fais discrète -mes pieds non chaussés aidant à ne pas faire de bruit- j'écoute attentivement, vérifiant que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs –heureusement il doit être encore tôt- et je parviens à rejoindre les dortoirs de Gryffondors sans accroc. Je pénètre silencieusement dans celui que je partage avec d'autres filles et me glisse dans mon lit, la tête remplie d'images.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, le jour s'est levé et le soleil pénètre aveuglément dans la chambre. Rassérénée par cette vision d'un temps splendide, je me lève d'un bond, sourire aux lèvres. Je me sens d'humeur guillerette, jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur le réveil qui trône sur l'une des tables de nuit.

-_C'est pas vrai !_

J'attrape rapidement un jean et un chemisier que j'enfile sans plus attendre et me précipite hors de la chambre. Dans la salle commune, pas âme qui vive. Je peste intérieurement et me mets à courir, traversant le dédale de couloirs sans prendre le temps d'observer quoique ce soit. J'arrive enfin à destination. Je m'arrête devant une porte, reprend ma respiration et entre.

-Miss Granger… Quel plaisir de vous voir ce matin. C'est un honneur que vous nous faites… Asseyez-vous ! Et en silence !

La voix âcre du professeur de Potions me donne le tournis tandis qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je déteste Severus Rogue. Profondément, irrémédiablement.

Quelques paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. Parmi eux, il y a notamment mes amis. Harry et Ron m'observent, intrigués par ce retard qui ne me correspond guère. Mais, dans ces regards, il y a surtout _le sien_. Je l'ignore, cependant je continue de le sentir me dévisager alors que je me m'avance pour m'installer à ma place, deux rangées devant lui. Je l'entends rire avec d'autres Serpentards, je comprends bien qu'il se moque de moi, de mon retard, de la façon quelque peu négligée dont je suis vêtue. C'est si insupportable que je sens des larmes d'amertume envahir mes yeux.

Le cours me paraît interminable et il m'est impossible de me concentrer, tant la frustration de sentir son regard me transpercer est forte. N'écoutant guère les paroles du professeur, je me souviens d'une phrase, gravée sur une table de la Bibliothèque –j'en avais d'ailleurs été horrifiée, sur laquelle je suis tombée il y a quelques mois de cela. « _L'amour n'est qu'un jeu_ ». J'ignore de qui cette phrase provient mais elle m'avait un tant soit peu amusée. Et puis _il_ était arrivé et avait tout bousculé dans ma vie. Lui qui prend tout comme un jeu : la vie, le sexe, l'amour… Selon lui, rien n'est important, rien ne vaut la peine que l'on s'appesantisse dessus, encore moins un être humain…

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours sonne comme une délivrance. Je ramasse mes affaires mais pas suffisamment vite semble-t-il car la voix de Rogue m'arrête en plein mouvement, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

-Miss Granger, venez me voir avant de vous enfuir…

Rageusement, je fourre mon livre dans mon sac, balance celui-ci sur mon dos, et m'approche sans grand enthousiasme de l'estrade où se tient le bureau de mon professeur maudit.

-Et bien Miss Granger, il semblerait que vous aimez arriver en retard à mon cours.

-C'était la première fois, Professeur ! Ca ne…

-Peu importe. Ce n'est pas une habitude à prendre, et pour que vous reteniez cela, je pense qu'une petite retenue s'impose.

-Mais enfin, je…

-Pas de raillerie, Miss Granger. Ou peut-être souhaitez-vous plus de deux heures de retenue ?...

Piégée, énervée et honteuse, je baisse les yeux. Cela ne servirait à rien de contester quoique ce soit mis à part faire empirer ma sentence. J'entraperçois un sourire mauvais étirer les lèvres de Rogue. Il est fier d'avoir pu me contrarier. Il faut que je me calme, éviter à tout prix de lui montrer à quel point je suis en colère contre lui, à quel point je le hais en cet instant. Je respire lentement, discrètement.

-Vous viendrez me voir demain soir. J'aurais quelques chaudrons à vous faire nettoyer, je suis sûr que cela devrez vous plaire.

Il m'offre un sourire sadique, un de ceux dont il a le secret et qui a le don de vous donner des frissons d'angoisse. Je sais déjà que ce qui m'attend, demain soir ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. J'hoche la tête et, sans plus attendre, je me précipite hors de la salle de classe.

Je boue intérieurement. La colère est telle qu'une fois éloignée et seule dans un couloir je pousse un cri de rage et donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Je n'ai pas mesuré ma force et je peux même entendre le déplaisant craquement significatif d'un os qui se brise. Je réprime un hurlement de douleur en me mordant violement la lèvre inférieure. Trop violement, voilà que je sens le goût du sang frais inonder ma bouche. Décidément, il faut croire que tout est contre moi aujourd'hui. Je jure.

-Tsss… Ce n'est pas très beau d'entendre de tels jurons sortant de la bouche d'une si jolie jeune femme…

Je me fige, ma respiration se bloque un court instant, mes jambes se mettent à trembler. Je le sens s'approcher plus que je ne l'entends. Il sait si bien être silencieux. Il est l'ombre dans la nuit, le prédateur redoutablement rusé se jouant de sa proie pour mieux l'anéantir, l'Ange mortel du Destin qui resserre secrètement son étau sur ses victimes.

Une de ses mains se pose sur mon bras, puis la deuxième sur l'autre. Un spasme m'électrise et tous mes membres se contractent brutalement. Son souffle chaud passe le long de ma gorge, je ferme les yeux, profite. Toutes tensions semblent subitement quitter mon corps, je me sens bien, apaisée. C'est à peine si je perçois encore la douleur qui inonde pourtant ma main droite. Ses lèvres parcourent la peau de mon cou, s'approche de mon oreille, ses dents titillent mon lobe. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Seul lui, sa bouche, son corps collé contre le mien, ne compte.

Sans quitter mon cou, il m'attire à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe vide et me colle contre la porte à peine celle-ci refermée. Ses mains trouvent une fois de plus le chemin, se glissant sous mon chemisier et en une seconde à peine je me retrouve à demi-nue. Mes gémissements s'accentuent, je me perds dans ce désir qui me dévore de l'intérieur, Je me noie dans ce tourbillon créé par ce plaisir intense et inégalable.

C'est alors qu'une question vient bouleverser mes pensées, me ramenant durement à la réalité : comment un être aussi abject aux yeux de tous peut-il être si tendre en cachette ?... Une vague d'animosité m'envahit subitement. Je rouvre les yeux. La tête me tourne mais je m'oblige à reprendre mes esprits et à revenir sur terre. Doucement, j'essaie de le repousser. Il se recule, m'observe, sourcils froncés.

-Drago, je…

Je m'arrête instantanément. Un éclair de rage vient d'assombrir ses prunelles d'argent et je perçois le coup d'éclat avant qu'il n'explose. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'une de ses mains agrippe férocement mon cou. Sa poigne d'acier se referme autour de ma gorge, serrant de plus en plus. J'étouffe. Il n'y prête nullement attention.

Il approche son visage au plus près du mien.

-_Ne prononce jamais mon prénom_ !... déclare-t-il, détachant chacun de ses mots, les plantant en moi tels des coups de poignard.

La respiration me manque. Je crains réellement le pire, mais alors que je me sens partir, que je sens mes jambes devenir du coton et toutes forces manquer de m'abandonner, ses mains me lâchent. Je m'écroule.

-Je ne suis rien pour toi ! _Ne l'oublie jamais_ !...

Sans perdre plus de temps auprès de moi, il entrouvre la porte et sort précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière.

Je reste là, sur le sol, pétrifiée, toujours à moitié nue. Prise de violents tremblement, je me mets, de fureur, à pleurer. Je me trouve pitoyable. La douleur de mes doigts brisés se fait ressentir plus fortement, il va falloir que j'aille voir l'infirmière en plus... Rageuse, j'attrape mon chemisier, l'enfile rapidement, essuie mes larmes, et me relève pour sortir, claquant la porte derrière moi.

**oOo**

La journée s'étire douloureusement et lorsqu'enfin les cours prennent fin, je peux voir le ravissement animer les visages de tous mes compagnons. Sans vraiment réaliser ce que je fais, je suis Harry, Ron, et d'autres Gryffondors jusque dans le parc, près du lac, où nous nous installons. Alors que les garçons se jettent précipitamment à l'eau en riant, tels des gamins, je m'assieds contre un tronc d'arbre et sors un livre de mon sac. J'ai à peine entamé ma lecture que Ginny vient me rejoindre et remue désagréablement à mon côté. Elle semble avoir quelque chose à dire mais ne sait par où commencer. J'essaie de l'ignorer. Elle parvient malheureusement à entamer la discussion.

-Hermione… Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle hésitante.

-Bien sur.

Le ton que j'ai emprunté est froid, espérant par là l'empêcher de continuer. Ca ne fonctionne pas, à mon plus grand désespoir.

-Parce que… tu ne semble pas… vraiment toi depuis quelques temps. On se demande ce qui se passe…

-« ON » ?

Elle semble soudain particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-Et bien… Harry et Ron s'inquiètent aussi. Luna et Neville également.

Intérieurement, je boue. Extérieurement, je me contrôle. Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps…

-Merci les copains… Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire que de parler de moi dans mon dos ?

-Hermione, ne t'énerve pas… On est juste inquiet à ton sujet… Tu es… bizarre en ce moment. On se demande juste pourquoi tu as changé, rien de plus…

-« Bizarre » ?

-Oui… Tu n'es plus la fille concentrée et sérieuse en cours, tu as presque toujours l'esprit ailleurs, les garçons m'ont dit que tu étais arrivée en retard ce matin… Ca ne t'était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors. Et… Je sais également que la nuit tu t'éclipses en douce de ta chambre…

-Tu as parlé de ça avec Lavande et Parvati ? _J'y crois pas_… Tu me surveilles ou quoi ?

Alors que j'ai enfin dénié tourner la tête vers Ginny, quelque chose au loin attire mon regard. Il est là. Il m'observe. Appuyé négligemment contre un arbre, entouré d'autres Serpentards dont il paraît ne faire nullement attention à la présence. Il porte une cigarette à ses lèvres, lentement, aspire la fumée toxique qui la compose, retire la clope, et expire lentement, faisant sortir un fin mais long nuage gris de sa bouche. Pourquoi faut-il donc que tout ce qu'il fasse soit aussi sensuellement irrésistible ?...

Il détourne brusquement la tête et je reviens brusquement au monde qui m'entoure. Ginny me fixe, l'air interdit et je comprends alors qu'elle a suivi mon regard. Elle connait à présent mon plus grand secret.

_-Hermione, non…_ je l'entends murmurer.

Je ne fais pas plus attention à elle -de toute façon elle est encore trop sous le choc pour réagir correctement et aligner trois mots convenables. Attrapant mon sac, je m'enfuie à toute vitesse. Loin de ces accusations véridiques qu'elle sera bientôt capable de porter.

Je suis obligée de passer non loin du groupe des Serpentard, j'entends vaguement quelques moqueries mais n'y prête pas plus d'attention et finis par m'engouffrer à l'intérieur du château. Je parcours d'un pas vif les multiples couloirs, croisent de nombreux élèves qui profitent de leur fin d'après-midi, laisse mes pieds me guider. J'entre enfin dans la Bibliothèque et apprécie le silence qui y règne avant de filer m'installer sur une des tables cachées dans les rayons du fond. Je sors mes affaires et me décide enfin à entamer le devoir que Mcgonagall nous a demandé il y a maintenant deux semaines et qu'il va falloir rendre demain. Comment ai-je pu me laisser ainsi distraire et prendre autant de retard dans mes devoirs ?…

Lorsque je relève la tête, je réalise que trois heures se sont déjà écoulées depuis que j'ai commencé et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié. Il y a quelques mois j'aurais fini depuis longtemps mais, là, la concentration est difficile à trouver. Et à garder.

Je mets au défi quiconque de se concentrer en ayant systématiquement son visage qui vous hante sans repos, apparaissant dès que vous baissez votre garde, cherchant à vous rendre complètement dingue… Je le vois partout, tout le temps. Chaque lettre prend la forme de son corps, chaque mot me murmure sa voix, chaque courant d'air me rappelle ses caresses. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'oublier, le zapper définitivement de ma mémoire, faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant, je sais que si il venait à disparaître de mon histoire personnelle, il y aurait un vide en moi. Je n'ai jamais été plus vivante que depuis qu'il est apparu dans ma vie, jusque là sans intérêt.

Tendre violence de l'autodestruction laisse moi donc être tienne. Je suis prisonnière d'un monde dont je ne peux et dont je ne veux m'enfuir. Je suis sienne à jamais et quand il ne voudra plus de moi je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre fin à mes jours car sans lui je n'ai nulle raison d'être.

Une main se pose sur mon cou. Je ne sursaute même pas. Je connais ce toucher par cœur. L'autre main rejoint la première. Rien que cela m'empêche de garder les yeux ouverts.

-_Tu penses trop à moi…_ me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. _Comment as-tu pu te laisser envoûter à ce point ?..._

-_Si seulement je connaissais la réponse, _je réponds tout aussi lascivement,_ peut-être aurais-je ainsi le remède…_

Collant son visage dans mes cheveux, il hume mon odeur.

-_Tu n'as pas mis de parfum aujourd'hui…_

-_Tu as bien remarqué ce matin que j'ai à peine eu le temps de me vêtir correctement…_

-_En effet… Tant mieux, ton odeur naturelle est ce qu'il y a de mieux… _

Je suis brusquement soulevée de ma chaise et déposée, sans délicatesse quelconque, sur la table. Ses lèvres attrapent les miennes férocement, les mordillant jusqu'à ce que le sang se joigne à nos langues. Il me serre contre lui, on aurait pu penser qu'il cherchait à me faire entrer dans sa chair. Par manque de souffle, il libère mes lèvres et s'attaque à mon cou. Un gémissement de bien-être s'échappe de ma bouche.

Je rouvre les yeux un court instant. C'est là que je le vois. Je stoppe tous gestes, laisse retomber mes bras sur le bois. Sentant que je ne suis plus avec lui, mon Ange des Ténèbres s'arrête, me scrute sans comprendre avant de suivre mon regard. Instantanément, il se recule et je me laisse retomber sur mes pieds.

-Potter…

-Malefoy…

Harry s'approche lentement de nous mais cache ce qu'il ressent en cet instant. Son visage demeure d'une neutralité absolue, si bien que je ne peux définir s'il est surpris, en colère, déçu… J'amorce un pas vers lui, il se fige.

-Harry, je peux tout t'expliquer.

-J'ai entendu cette phrase des dizaines de fois dans les téléfilms stupides de ma tante, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi dans une telle situation il y avait des explications à donner alors que les actes parlent d'eux même…

Sa voix est glaciale mais son ton neutre également. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. A mes côtés, je sens Drago se tendre étrangement et je n'en saisis pas la raison.

-Depuis combien de temps dure ce petit manège ?

Je jette un regard au Serpentard. Je doute qu'il compte m'aider mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre à mon meilleur ami, c'est sa voix que j'entends me devancer.

-Trois mois, deux semaines, quatre jours.

Ma surprise doit sans aucun doute surpasser celle d'Harry. Et lui, au moins, sait relativement bien la cacher car seul un éclair stupéfait traversa ses pupilles vertes. J'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser que Drago sait dire avec une telle précision depuis quand nous nous envoyons en l'air dès que l'occasion se présente. Soudain, sans signe avant-coureurs, Harry perd complètement son sang-froid. Il se jette sur Drago et tous deux basculent en arrière. Je pousse un cri lorsque mon meilleur ami se met à taper de toutes ses forces le visage de l'homme dont je me suis éprise.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Il a fallu que tu l'ajoutes à ton tableau de chasse ? Les petites pouffes ne te suffisaient plus ? Pourquoi t'en prendre à elle ? Pourquoi la faire souffrir, elle ? Enfoiré ! Combien d'autres filles sont également passées sous toi pendant ces trois mois, deux semaines, quatre jours ?

Les hurlements d'Harry ont ameuté les élèves présents ainsi que Mme Pince qui se précipite pour voir qui ose troubler ainsi le calme de la Bibliothèque. Je crie moi-même, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je me précipite sur Harry pour essayer de l'arrêter mais il m'envoie en arrière et ma tête atterrit durement contre une des étagères. Les larmes qui inondent mes yeux me brouillent la vue et c'est dans le flou que je peux voir trois garçons que je ne reconnais pas séparer les deux combattants. Mon regard se pose sur Drago. Cet Ange destructeur qui m'a rendu prisonnière de sentiments que je refusais de connaître jusqu'alors. Lui aussi me regarde. C'est la dernière image que j'ai avant de sombrer.

Ce silence… C'est si reposant. Le noir dans lequel je suis plongée me fait du bien. Je sais juste qui je suis, cela me suffit. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir reprendre conscience, pourtant je sais qu'il va bientôt falloir que je le fasse. De toute façon, mon corps n'écoute pas mes envies et commence déjà à se faire lourd, à évaporer la brume dans ma tête, à me ramener à la réalité. Petit à petit, je quitte ce brouillard de tranquillité qui m'apaisait.

Je n'ouvre pas de suite les yeux, me contentant d'abord de tendre l'oreille. Des bruits de pas me parviennent. Des chuchotements également mais je ne parviens pas à saisir ce que disent ces voix. Doucement, j'entrouvre les paupières. Un plafond blanc, des rideaux marrons pâle. Je reconnais l'infirmerie. Une tête apparaît au-dessus de moi. Ginny.

-Hermione ? Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je grogne. La tête de la rouquine disparaît en s'excusant. Je continue de reprendre mes esprits sans me presser. Quand je m'en sens enfin capable, j'ouvre complètement les yeux et me redresse lentement. Mon regard tombe alors sur Ron et Ginny, assis à mon chevet, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres. Puis j'aperçois derrière eux, Harry, un air honteux et gêné sur son visage où trône à présent un bel œil au beurre noir.

-Alors, Hermione, il paraît que Malefoy a encore fait des siennes ?... me demande Ron, amusé et mal à l'aise.

Je fronce les sourcils, m'interrogeant sur le piège. Je n'aurais pas pensé que Ron aurait pu avoir telle réaction face à cette nouvelle.

-Ben oui, reprend-t-il, Harry lui a cassé la figure parce qu'il était une fois de plus en train de te rabaisser…

Je comprends mieux à présent. Il ne leur a rien dit. Je souris mais je sais déjà que ce sourire sonne faux et que tout mon visage n'est qu'un masque de faux-semblant.

-Crois-moi, continue Ron ignorant que chaque mot qu'il prononce me foudroie, si cette fois-ci il n'a pas compris le message c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide qu'on le pensait. Harry lui a mis une sacrée raclée. Tu devrais voir son visage. Sa belle gueule est complètement dévastée…

Il s'interrompt, sans doute a-t-il remarqué mon manque d'enthousiasme. J'essaie de sourire mais c'est un rictus désagréablement mauvais qui étire mes lèvres.

-J'aimerais parler à Harry, je demande alors, si cela ne vous gêne pas…

Les deux Weasley se regardent, je lis l'étonnement qui inonde leurs visages mais je refuse d'y prêter réellement attention.

-Bien sur. On vous laisse… Viens Ron…

Mon ami s'en va, cachant vainement son mécontentement. Je pressens qu'il va croire qu'on le met à l'écart, qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Mais il vaut mieux pour lui et sa santé mentale qu'il continue d'ignorer l'entière vérité. Dès qu'ils sont partis, Harry s'approche et s'installe sur la chaise que vient de quitter Ginny.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien, Harry…

Un silence pesant s'installe après cette déclaration d'usage. Il est interrompu par Mme Pomfresh qui apparaît subitement.

-Miss Granger, ravie de vous revoir parmi nous. Heureusement que les dégâts n'aient pas été trop importants. Vous n'avez perdu connaissance qu'une petite heure.

Elle étudie l'arrière de mon crâne, y appose une pommade.

-Vous pourrez sortir d'ici quelques minutes, le temps que cet onguent fasse son effet.

Elle se retire, nous laissant de nouveau seul. J'observe le plafond quelques instants avant de me décider.

-Je suis désolé, Harry…

Il ne répond pas de suite.

-_Trois mois, deux semaines, quatre jours_…, murmure-t-il brusquement. Et pendant tout ce temps, pas un seul moment je me suis douté de ce qui se tramait… Mais le pire… c'est que tu n'as jamais cherché à nous en parler, ne serait-ce qu'à moi… Ne nous fais-tu donc nullement confiance ?...

Je sens clairement la déception percer dans voix douce.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Harry, tu le sais très bien…. Vous n'auriez pas compris…

-Et pour cause ! Hermione, tu t'envoies en l'air avec Drago Malefoy. Faut-il vraiment que je te rappelle qui est censé être Drago Malefoy pour nous ?... Ou alors dis-moi qu'il a utilisé un quelconque artifice pour que tu acceptes d'ouvrir ainsi les cuisses devant lui ?

-Harry !

-Désolé…. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, Hermione. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce mec saute tout ce qui a des formes féminines… Alors pourquoi toi ? Sont-elles dont déjà toutes passées dans son lit pour qu'il en arrive à toi ?...

-Suis-je donc si répugnante ?

Il secoue la tête, tristement.

-Ce n'a rien à voir avec toi, Hermione… Tu es splendide, tu devrais le savoir… Mais c'est Malefoy, il t'a toujours détesté, il t'a toujours maltraité… Alors excuses-moi d'avoir du mal à croire que tu puisses coucher avec lui à présent.

Je reporte mon attention sur le plafond. Je sens de nouvelles larmes poindre aux coins de mes yeux.

-Hermione… Ne me dis pas que… _Non, c'est impossible…_ Tu l'aimes ?

L'incompréhension et le dégoût percent nettement le timbre de sa voix et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes qui dévalent mes joues. Pourtant, par je ne sais quelle force soudaine, je me tourne vers Harry, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Non, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Je vais tout arrêter. Dès que je sors, je vais le voir, et je stoppe toute cette relation stupide et sans avenir !

Aucune hésitation dans ma voix. Les larmes se sont arrêtées. Il m'observe, sceptique.

-Je te le promets, Harry…

-Pourquoi pleures-tu si ce n'est qu'une banale histoire de sexe ?

-Parce que je t'ai déçu et je ne le supporte pas.

C'est fou comme le mensonge peut-être facile à manier dans les cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. Je ne détourne même pas les yeux, ne souhaitant montrer ma culpabilité. J'aime Harry, il m'a toujours soutenue, le décevoir est pour moi la pire honte. Alors je ferais réellement ce que je viens d'annoncer, même si cela signifie perdre une partie entière de moi-même et ne plus vivre que par procuration auprès de mes amis.

-Soit, reprend-t-il d'une voix sans égale, je te suivrais et t'observerais mettre fin à cette liaison qui n'a jamais eu lieu d'être…

Le silence accueille sa dernière phrase et je reporte mon attention sur le plafond jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière réapparaisse pour déclarer que je peux sortir. Je me redresse complètement et Harry m'aide à me lever sans tomber. Mes jambes sont encore un peu faibles mais je reprends rapidement de l'assurance et nous quittons enfin les murs de l'infirmerie.

-Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ?

-J'aimerais prendre un peu l'air…

-Il fait nuit, Hermione… D'ailleurs le couvre-feu va bientôt avoir lieu…

-J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, Harry.

Il acquiesce, légèrement mécontent.

-Très bien. Mais je t'accompagne.

Nous avançons en silence. Lorsqu'enfin nous nous retrouvons dans le parc, je m'arrête. Fermant les yeux, j'hume l'odeur si particulière d'une nuit chaude et moite. J'aurais aimé en profiter plus longtemps mais Harry m'interrompt brutalement.

-Hermione… Tu vas pouvoir me prouver que ce que tu disais tout à l'heure n'était pas une mauvaise blague que tu me faisais…

Je me retourne vers lui, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. C'est alors que, suivant son regard, j'aperçois la silhouette reconnaissable de Drago, assis au bord du lac.

-Maintenant ?

-Fais comme avec un pansement, Hermione. Retire-le rapidement et sans hésitation.

Je déglutis difficilement. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de me faire à l'idée que j'allais moi-même débrancher la machine qui me sert à vivre. Mais je me trouve dans une impasse, je ne peux pas revenir sur mes paroles, je suis coincée, dos au mur, menacée par mon propre meilleur ami. Lui cacher mes sentiments actuels et me mentir tout d'abord à moi-même est ma seule option.

-Très bien, Harry. _Je te l'ai promis_…

-Je t'attends ici !

Je me mets à avancer vers la silhouette immobile de cet Ange déchu. A chacun des pas que je réalise je perds un morceau de mon cœur. Il se brise, s'émiette, sait qu'il n'a plus d'issu. Je prie pour que le sol se fende et m'engloutisse pour m'éviter l'horreur de cet acte qui me paralyse d'effroi. Mécaniquement pourtant mes jambes avancent, se placent l'une devant l'autre, chacune leur tour. Ou alors si mon cœur pouvait subitement s'arrêter, se serait une bonne chose. Mais non, je le sens qui bat furieusement contre ma poitrine en continuant de se disloquer. Je me dirige droit vers ma propre mort. Sans arrêt sur la case rejouez.

Je suis arrivée à sa hauteur. Je ne doute pas qu'il a conscience de ma présence, cependant il ne dit mot, ne bouge même pas, continu de fixer l'eau calme du lac. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, posant également mon regard sur l'étendu aquatique.

-Il faut que l'on arrête tout ça.

Penser au pansement. Ce n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain. Une histoire de sexe sans avenir.

Il n'a aucune réaction. Le petit morceau encore intact de mon cœur explose. Je n'étais donc rien pour lui, mes illusions étaient aussi parfaites que cela. Qui l'aurait cru…

_-Trois mois, deux semaines, quatre jours…_ murmure-t-il alors._ Et il n'y a eu que toi…_

Si mon cœur avait encore était entier il se serait sans aucun doute arrêté de battre en cet instant. J'ai dû mal entendre, c'est impossible… Je tourne la tête vers lui, il ne me regarde toujours pas mais je peux lire sur son visage dévasté par les coups la sincérité qui se dégage de ses paroles.

-J'ai vraiment été la seule ?

-Tu en doutes ?

J'hésite. Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi. L'un de ses yeux est bien noir, sa joue droite enflée, tout comme sa lèvre inférieure où en plus le sang, dû à une fêlure, s'est coagulé. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est cette étrange lueur inconnue qui trône dans son regard. De la… _tristesse ?_

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ne veuilles pas me croire… Après tout ne suis-je pas Drago Malefoy ? Ton ennemi de toujours ? Celui qui t'a si souvent rabaissé et traité comme une moins que rien ?...

J'hausse les épaules, n'ose rien répondre.

-Mais la vérité, _Hermione_, c'est que je te voulais _toi_. Je te l'accorde, je ne te l'ai guère montré, mais tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas croire que toi et moi c'était juste _du sexe…_

- Pour le moment, j'ai du mal à croire que ce que tu dis est vrai…

-C'est compréhensible…

Délicatement, il pose sa main sur ma joue. Par réflexe, je ferme les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je comprends. Tes amis passent avant tout… Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'ils veulent bien le croire.

Je rouvre les yeux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Drago…

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Un baiser tel qu'il ne m'en a jamais donné jusque là.

-Je ne dois rien être pour toi, Hermione…

Il se lève. Me sourit. S'en va.

Je reste seule. Le cœur en miettes.

**oOo**

Un mois s'est écoulé. Trente longues et agonisantes journées. Sept cent vingt heures de mortelle solitude.

J'ai tenu parole. J'ai mis fin à l'étrange relation qui me liait à Drago Malefoy, et depuis je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne dors plus, ne mange plus. Je marche, suis les cours, parle, par automatisme. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Vide et molle. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle sans intérêt que l'on ferait mieux de jeter aux détritus.

-Hermione ? Hermione ?

Secouant la tête, je reviens sur terre, cesse de regarder derrière la fenêtre pour reporter ma concentration sur la scène qui se déroule dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Installés en cercle autour de deux tables dans un coin de la pièce chaleureuse, nous sommes tout un groupe de septième année à réviser pour les ASPICS. Des fiches et des classeurs ouverts sont étalés tout autour de nous. C'est Lavande qui me parle, à l'opposé du groupe. Apparemment, c'est à mon tour d'être interrogé. Je m'installe correctement et la fixe de mes yeux que je sais sans étincelle de vie.

-Oui, excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?, je demande d'une voix trop douce pour paraître réellement intéressé.

Elle fait la moue mais repose sa question.

-A quoi sert la Murlap ?

Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir, la réponse vient instantanément et je la débite sans y mettre aucune intonation.

-Une fois marinées, les tentacules de la Murlap permettent de composer une solution filtrée idéale pour soulager les blessures.

-C'est exact, acquiesce-t-elle sans cacher son mécontentement face à ma bonne réponse. Que crée le sortilège Gemino ?

-Il crée une copie exacte de l'objet que l'on vise, bien que la copie ne possède pas les éventuelles propriétés magiques de l'objet initial.

-Encore un bon point, murmure-t-elle. Dernière question… Comment se compose une potion de Polynectar.

Trop facile… Beaucoup trop facile…

-On trouve dans le polynectar des sangsues, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, une corne de bicorne en poudre, des chrysopes cuits durant vingt-et-un jours, de la sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, des touffes de polygonum, de l'essence de crabe, sans oublier l'élément essentielle : un élément physique de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence, par exemple un cheveux ou un morceau d'ongle…

Elle a un étrange rictus, sa lèvre supérieure rejoignant curieusement le bas de son nez, et donne la liste de questions à Neville, à côté d'elle, avant d'attraper un livre. Neville commence à interroger Ron mais je n'écoute déjà plus, mon regard a de nouveau dévié vers l'extérieur.

Le temps passe et l'heure d'aller dîner arrive plus vite que nous le pensions. D'un même mouvement, le petit groupe que nous formons se lève et prend la direction de la Grande Salle. Tel le pantin que je suis à présent, je les suis sans opposer de contradictions. Ils parlent gaiement, rient, s'amusent en profitant de cette pause tant attendue dans nos révisions. A mes côtés se tient Harry. Depuis le jour où je me suis arrachée le cœur à sa demande, il me suit, où que j'aille, quoique je fasse. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait aussi protecteur à mon égard. Je peux même parfois voir un éclat de jalousie dans le regard de Ginny qui aimerait qu'il s'occupe plus d'elle que de moi. Mes amis, comme chaque étudiant de Poudlard, continuent d'ignorer tout de l'histoire qui a fait de moi, Hermione Granger, une véritable loque humaine. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi. La présence d'Harry à mes côtés a au moins cet avantage : personne ne me pose de question.

Nous nous installons à la table, déjà bien remplie, des Gryffondors et ils se jettent tous sur les plats comme des morfales. Tous, sauf moi. Je les observe s'empiffrer mais ne touche à aucun aliment présent.

-Hermione, il faut vraiment que tu manges quelque chose, me lance Ron pour la énième fois.

Je lève des yeux hagards vers lui, attrape une pomme, croque dedans quelques morceaux avant de la reposer dans mon assiette. Il jette un regard interloqué à sa sœur qui, elle, n'ose rien dire, de crainte de provoquer mon courroux.

Je me détourne d'eux. C'est là que mon regard croise le sien. Ses yeux métalliques ont perdu leur électricité, reflétant le même vide qui règne dans les miens. Sa peau déjà pâle auparavant pourrait rendre jaloux un fantôme. Il semble manger sans faim, ne s'intéresse même plus aux conversations alentours. Aux brides de discussions que j'ai pu saisir dans certains moments de lucidité, il ne s'intéresse plus à rien, ni aux filles qui sont pourtant nombreuses à lui tourner autour, ni au Quidditch bien que le dernier match qui va opposer nos deux maisons approche. Il va et vient dans le château, tel le solitaire qu'il est devenu. Toujours craint et respecté mais seul à présent, sa cour ayant préféré le satisfaire dans sa quête de solitude. Parfois je peux le voir marcher au bord du lac, avançant avec la grâce de la mort. Et lorsque nos regards osent se croiser, il détourne le sien respectueusement. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour le grand Drago Malefoy ne serait plus qu'une carapace sans vie intérieure ? Et tout ça pour une fille impure, une sang-de-bourbe. Comment imaginer que ce cœur de pierre puisse avoir été brisé ?...

Une main posée sur mon bras me fait sursauter. C'est Harry. Il a suivi mon regard et fixe également le Serpentard. Ce dernier se replonge dans la contemplation de son assiette et Harry repose ses yeux d'émeraude sur ma personne.

-Désolé, Harry… Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas…

-Hermione… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas su être sincère avec moi ?...

Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il s'agissait bien plus qu'une histoire de sexe ? Tu es morte de l'intérieur depuis que tu as arrêté cette liaison… Je me suis dit que ça allait passer. Mais un mois plus tard rien n'a changé. Tu n'a plus le goût de rien. Tu gâches ta vie en te conplaisant dans un silence morbide. Alors maintenant, je veux la vérité… Est-ce que tu aimes Drago Malefoy ?

La discussion ne semble pas avoir échappé à nos voisins et brusquement cinq paires d'yeux ahuris se posent sur moi.

-Harry… commence Ron en rigolant nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ? Comment peux-tu demander à Hermione si elle aime Malefoy ?... Harry ?...

Il ne répond pas, son regard est toujours ancré dans le mien.

-_Oui_, j'avoue en baissant la tête. Oui, Harry, je l'aime.

Ses doigts viennent prendre en coupe mon menton pour le soulever et m'obliger à le regarder. J'aperçois en périphérique Ron devenir livide et lâcher brusquement sa fourchette.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Je suis perdue. Mes pensées sont subitement brouillées, bloquées. Je scrute ses pupilles à la recherche de la blague mais quand je réalise qu'il est sincère je sens mon cœur, dont les morceaux se recollent brusquement, se remettre à battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Un sourire immense et sincère inonde mon visage, l'éclairant de mille éclats. Comme je ne semble pourtant pas décider à l'écouter réellement, il me pousse en souriant à son tour.

-Allez, me murmure-t-il, va le rejoindre. C'est un ordre.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front et, aussitôt m'a-t-il relâché, je me lève. Deux tables me séparent de l'Ange dont je suis prisonnière. Je le fixe en les contournant. De plus en plus d'élèves m'observent, intrigués par mon attitude. Sentant un changement dans la pièce, il lève à son tour les yeux et m'aperçoit. Je ne suis plus très loin. J'accélère le pas. Il comprend ce qui se passe et se lève brusquement à son tour. Je me mets à courir en riant. Me fichant bien des regards indiscrets, je me jette dans ses bras. Il m'y accueille sans hésitation. Un nouvel éclat de rire s'échappe du fond de ma gorge et son sourire s'agrandit.

J'hume son odeur si particulière et qui m'a tant manqué. Je touche ses bras et ce torse sans lesquels j'ignore comment j'ai pu survivre. Et ces lèvres… Par-dessus tout, ces lèvres m'ont manqué. Je les attrape brutalement, violemment et, paradoxalement, tendrement. Amoureusement. J'y mets toute la passion qui m'anime. Mon cœur semble chercher à s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Tout en moi revit. Mon corps entier s'embrase sous un feu de joie indescriptible.

_Je revis._

Et je peux affirmer que plus jamais, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, je ne laisserais plus cet homme m'échapper. Car oui, oh oui, j'aime intensément et passionnément Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Alors chers lecteurs, cet OS vous a-t-il plu ?**

**J'espèr' sincèrement que oui :).**

**S'il persiste quelques fautes j'espère que vous êtes parvenus à passer outre, ou tout simplement que vous ne les ayez pas vu... ;)**

**N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser tes impressions dans une petite review ;)**

**Merci en tout cas d'avoir prêté attention à ma petite histoire.**

**Bisous à tous -et qui sait, peut-être à bientôt...**

**-blOody-Dirk-**

**!**


End file.
